


Anthology of Romance in Beach City

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AUs a plenty, Almost entirely fluff actually, I'm Sorry, M for mild sex later, Multi, This is mostly fluff not gonna lie, ha, im not sorry, im not though, you know its good because two people have ripped off some of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small drabbles I wrote in my spare time. Will cover a wide spectrum of popular and crack ships alike, so long as they're gay as hell. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste Buds (Pearl/Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has trouble trying new things

"Ugh, Pearl, come on! Just take a small bite of it already!" Amethyst groaned holding a small spoonful of cherry pie up to Pearl's face. 

Pearl tried her damnedest to keep the horrible processed substance from making contact with her mouth. However, that was easier said than done with the lavender gem's relentless pursuit to get her to try eating at some point. It was just mild nagging over the past few days, but today evolved into a breaking point of holding her down and spoon-feeding her like an infant. 

"Not—a chance, Amethyst!" Pearl struggled trying to push the shorter gem's spoon out of her face,"I would sooner die than ruin my body with that filth!"

Amethyst let out a loud growl and threw her spoon violently on the ground, making a small mess of whipped cream and cherry pie filling on the hardwood floor. 

"Whatever, P! I don't care anymore!" Amethyst yelled,"I thought that you'd want to actually try something new and awesome, but I guess I'm just wastin' my time!"

Pearl frowned down at Amethyst who started to get more sad than angry. 

"Amethyst-" Pearl groaned placing a hand on the shorter gem's shoulder. 

Amethyst's face softened as she got back on the couch. "Yeah, I'm sorry I went crazy there, Pearl. I just really wanted you to try something that I liked for once. But it just ain't your thing."

Pearl gave it a little bit of thought and suddenly came up with a compromise. "You know, Amethyst, I may not be ready to actually eat it, but..."

"But, what?" Amethyst asked. 

"You've eaten quite a bit of this pie, and..." Pearl's expression got more devious,"maybe I'd like to have a little taste." That coy statement was followed by Pearl grazing the lavender gem's lips with her index finger. 

Amethyst's expression was one of pure confusion, until...

"Oh—OHHHHH, okay, I see what your gettin' at," Amethyst chuckled,"I can definitely help you with that."

In one quick moment, Amethyst pulled Pearl's lips into her own, wasting no time to deliver the taste onto the pastel gem's palate. It took Pearl a moment to register this new sensation on her tongue, but, in the end, she couldn't say she disliked it. It was actually a nice change of pace from the sterile nature her mouth was usually in. This secondhand taste may not have lingered on her tongue for too long, but it definitely stayed its welcome. 

Once Amethyst ripped her tongue from Pearl's mouth (which left a rather undignified trail of saliva from the two gems, still connecting them in a way) she couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle. "So how'd it taste, P?"

Pearl's dark blue blush let up a little as she crafted a small smile on her face, she could still kind of taste the pie on her tongue, but the taste wasn't the best part of that exchange, it was, well...you know. 

"It was good, nothing to write home about, but you definitely know how to make a convincing case when you want to."

Amethyst laughed heartily,"Who says food can't bring people closer, huh P?"


	2. Third Shift (Jenny/Sadie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and Jenny try to make a torturous night shift better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baffled and disappointed at the lack of any attention for this ship. C'mon guys! I know I'm not the only one! Enjoy!

Could today have been the one day in history that would never end and only proceed as normal in a hellish loop and only existed to wear down patience? Sadie sure thought so. 

Only an hour ago did she find out she would have to work third shift by herself, mainly because of a ham-fisted lie Lars told the boss to get out of work on sickness. 

'Leprosy, my ass,' Sadie thought as she wiped down the display case near the front counter of the store. Tonight was going to be brutal, nobody ever came in past seven o' clock, except Greg and occasionally Steven and Amethyst, but it was highly unlikely any of them were going to show tonight. This was going to be the most torturous shift ever. 

"Anybody home?" came a voice from the front doors. Sadie turned around to see her girlfriend Jenny leaning up against the entrance. The blonde put down her cloth and walked up to Jenny. 

"Oh hey, Jen. What are you doing here?"

Jenny leaned down and gave the shorter girl a peck on the cheek. "Well, I thought that we'd go back to my place and watch Piranha Hurricane 3. Y'know, to make fun of how terrible it is."

Sadie groaned wistfully and threw her arms to her side in frustration. "I'd love to, but I have to work third shift, so...it'll have to be later tonight. I'm sorry."

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the front counter and pulled up a stool, settling herself on the side of the counter. Sadie didn't know what to say. 

"Wh-What're you doing, Jenny?" Sadie questioned. 

"Well, if you gotta stay here against your will, I might as well keep you company while that jerk Lars gets to go strike out with the ladies."

Sadie walked to her stool behind the cash register and settled down on it. "Seriously," the blonde laughed heartily,"Is that what he's doing?"

Jenny let out a laugh of her own,"Oh yeah! On the way here, I saw him talking to some college girls that are here for spring break or somethin'. Oh, the looks on their faces when he gave 'em the whole "did it hurt when you fell from heaven" crap! I mean, who does that?" 

Sadie and Jenny were like this for the next few hours; telling funny stories of things they had heard about Lars, watching videos on Jenny's phone of people getting themselves hurt, and getting into a very spirited make-out session in the employee break room. 

Sadie eventually closed down the store and they both went back to Jenny's place, but if third shift was like this all the time, she'd gladly volunteer for it every night.


	3. Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is finally reunited with someone from her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes if it isn't my new favorite crackship. They're all good but this...this is somethin' else.

"...and so that's pretty much it! So did you miss me?" Lapis said as she opened her arms for a hug. 

Peridot gave a conflicted stare to the hopeful blue gem. She didn't know how to requite Lapis' request for affection, in all honesty, she was never the emotional type (not much of any emotion, really) but she made special exception for her once beloved. The green gem hadn't seen her in centuries, she had forgotten how to care in that time, and Lapis couldn't have flew back into her life at a worse time. 

"That was a very amusing story, Lapis," Peridot deadpanned,"Welcome back." No later than she had said that heartless greeting, she had begun to walk away from the water gem. No feelings. Maybe a few, and they do kind of hurt—no! Priority: further progress, don't get stuck in the past. 

Lapis was heartbroken, to say the absolute least. All those years apart, all those years she had spent trapped in that hellish mirror, the centuries of wanting to return home. To return to her love. 

"P-Peridot!" Lapis yelled, tears swelling in her eyes. She ran to catch up to the stern gem who was still immersed in the hologram she had created. Lapis ran to the front, in eyeshot of Peridot, who was still ignoring her. 

"Peridot!" Lapis yelled swatting the hand that crafted the holographic screen, breaking the vision out of existence. 

"What?!?" Peridot yelled waspishly, causing Lapis to recoil from the sheer volume and intensity of her voice. Peridot raised her arms and adopted an angry, anticipatory look on her stress-weathered face. 

They would be lying if that didn't hurt them both. 

Lapis didn't back down, she riled herself up to tell the gem before what's what. "Peridot, I have been gone for so long! I've become a monster on that Goddess-forsaken rock. For so long I've hurt so many for NO REASON!"

Peridot started to notice the tears in Lapis' eyes were growing larger and more abundant. And even later she noticed the tears in her own eyes. 

"For THREE CENTURIES! I have tried everything I could to come back, to see YOU! And even though I've been gone for so long, you ignore me like I'm some kind of plague to you! What happened to you, Peridot! What happened—!"

"I WAS SCARED!" Peridot shrieked suddenly, gripping onto Lapis' shoulders. She had broken her promise to herself to cut off this relationship, like all others she had formed. But she just couldn't stop loving Lapis. 

"You were gone for so long. I was lost without you. I had spent so long searching the universe for where you were." Peridot took a deep breath, punctuating her pain. "The higher-ups told me to give up search, and put me to work fixing broken warp pads and managing the Kindergarten. I had just...forgot to care."

A heavy sigh,"I'm sorry, Lapis."

The water gem just couldn't stay mad at Peridot. That was the gem she knew: the one that cared about her no matter what. She was always kind of cold, but Lapis' presence would always warm her core. 

Lapis said nothing. Her tears of fury turned to tears of exuberance, her face glowed like the stars, her smile stretched wider than the Homeworld. She stood still for just a few seconds and, much to Peridot's surprise, Lapis stretched her arms wide out, welcoming Peridot wholeheartedly. 

"I never got that hug, Peri." 

Peridot couldn't contain herself. Aw hell, she WOULDN'T contain herself. Lapis was back! After so many centuries of lonely misery, her one and only flew from the stars, almost like a miracle bestowed to her after so many prayers made to the Goddess. How could she turn down the opportunity to embrace her lost flame. 

After that night, a half-millennia relationship was rekindled, and while Peridot was still busy as ever, her horizons shifted drastically. 

'Priorities: Further the Gems' progress on Earth and LOVE LAPIS LIKE I'LL LOSE HER FOR ANOTHER 300 YEARS!"


	4. Reflex (Pearl/Garnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet had to apologize for making things awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Pearlnet. This was a thing I decided to write.

It was the morning after. Last night was very intense for both Pearl and Garnet, probably one of the most exhilarating nights they ever had. The two gems spent the whole night with each other, alone, and there was hardly a moments rest throughout their whole time together. 

It had begun with a mission to an abandoned temple out in the thick of the Amazon, but as their solitude sunk in, they discovered they could take a quick breather after they had collected the Gem artifact they sought after. The two sought refuge in one of the temple's caverns to escape the pouring rain and inky darkness of the forest which prevented them from even locating the warp pad. Prompting them to shack up in the dank, dimly lit cave. 

While they were shacked up, they decided to make their stay in the cave more...enjoyable. It wasn't the most romantic or intimate environment for a solid night of romance and lovemaking, but it had to do. The surroundings didn't at all deter their performance, however. They went at it as energetically and enthusiastically as they would back at their home. 

As amazing as the night was for the both of them, there was one moment that wasn't exactly as euphoric as the rest. While Pearl was...servicing Garnet orally, she seemed to have triggered some kind of involuntary action within the crimson-clad gem. As, in a moment's notice, one of Garnet's mighty thighs struck Pearl right across the face, causing a loud smack and a large mark across Pearl's pale face. All they could do after was look at each other in disbelieving shock. 

After that, they stopped their activity and waited out the storm in silence. They were too afraid to talk to each other the entire remainder of their stay in the rainforest, including the several hour hike it took to get back to the warp pad. 

When they both got home they went their separate ways, not saying a word to each other, trying to wait out the awkwardness of that little slip-up. But it was too much, Garnet was full of remorse. She always knew that her great strength would eventually be too much to control, maybe not in a way that cause any major casualties, but the vermillion gem knew she needed to make amends. Some way or another. 

And there Garnet stood before the entrance to Pearl's portion of the temple. A knot in her stomach, resistance in every fiber of her being, all of those restrictive feelings went unregarded with a firm knock on the mystic door. Silence for a solid thirty seconds, an eternity too long in Garnet's perspective. 

And finally, an answer. 

In a flash, the door split magically, almost as if Pearl knew exactly who it was and why she was here. Garnet stepped tentatively through the threshold and wasted no time making her way up each pillar of cascading water, eventually getting to the top where Pearl was. 

Pearl stood in front of Garnet, without a word to say. No words needed to be said, they were both there, they knew exactly what happened yesterday. No sense wasting time reflecting on bad memories. They spent two of the longest minutes ever standing stark still, both of them trying to think of the right things to say. Finally, Pearl broke the suffocating silence. 

"Garnet, I-I just want to tell you, that-," Pearl stopped when the crimson gem walked up to her, gripping her into a vice-like hug. Almost as if Garnet was going to lose her forever. 

"Pearl! I am so sorry for yesterday!" Garnet began, in an uncharacteristically frantic and hushed tone,"I'm so sorry I hurt you! I've been trying to keep my strength in check, like I promised, but-" she was cut off when Pearl broke the hug and planted a firm peck on her cheek. 

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle at Garnet's confused reaction. "Is that what you're so upset about?"

"Yes," Garnet said incredulously,"Aren't you upset that I hurt you during our intimacy."

Pearl placed both her hands on Garnet's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes (or shades, rather).

"Garnet, of all the times that I've been hurt, an accidental lash to the face from your thigh is pretty low on the list." Pearl chuckled out with a wide grin on her face. 

"But-" 

"Garnet, I was stabbed. Fairly recently, I might add."

The crimson gem was still very unsure about Pearl's reasoning, as convincing and reassuring as it was. 

"So you forgive me?"

Pearl giggled and pulled her love in for a hug. She then broke it and stared back into Garnet's lovely face. 

"Stabbed, Garnet. Stabbed."


	5. 2-Player (Pearl/Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl struggles at something Amethyst's good at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Here's sum more Pearlmethyst for ya!

"So what am supposed to do here?"

Amethyst groaned frustratedly. If she had a nickel for every time Pearl had asked that particular question during this endeavor, odds are she could buy the fry shop AND donut shop and still have money to spare. It's not that the lavender gem was getting angry for having to listen to Pearl's constant complaining (that was nothing new), but something had to be done. 

"Geez P, you have to hit the guy! Before he has a chance to heal himself!"

Pearl fumbled around the controller, frantically pressing the d-pad and the A and B buttons, as if to believe that would actually do anything. In the end, it didn't. After yet another lost life, Amethyst had to intervene. 

"Oh, seriously Pearl? Dr. Sandtrap is like the easiest boss in the world! Here, let me show you how it's done."

Amethyst freed the controller from the pastel gem's grip and immediately focused herself into the game. It was an easy victory: a drive here, a well-strategized block here and there, and it was all wrapped up with a beautifully executed power swing. And then...

'Ahhhhh! Curse you, AMETHYST!!! But you will not stop my fellow cohorts in EVIL!!! MwahahahahahahahHA!!!

AMETHYST has received 1310 Exp. Points

AMETHYST is now level 16!'

Pearl could only glare at the now cocky expression on the other gem's face. Amethyst handed the controller back to Pearl, still stunned and angry at how much better the lavender gem was than her. Even in trivial things such as video games, Pearl hated being second best. 

"If only you were that strategic at our actual missions, we could actually teach Steven how to function on them."

Amethyst scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon. You don't have to be all huffy and difficult because I'm actually better at something than ya."

"I am not 'huffy'!"

Amethyst scrunched her brow in her fingers, and took a deep breath. "Are you hearin' yerself right now? Because it sounds like yer getting all upset at me for doin' something you couldn't." 

Pearl stared off to the side, she did sound kind of silly in retrospect. Maybe it's alright to be inferior at something, especially some wacky human activity that was designed solely to waste time. She was still better at fighting and strategy, you know the "essentials", so she didn't mind being second to Amethyst here. 

"Okay." Pearl began,"I see your point. But you really are good at this game."

Amethyst breathed out a small chuckle and blushed. "Years of practice, I guess. Oh, hey, a cutscene." 

'Oh, AMETHYST. Thank you for freeing me yet again. Dr. Sandtrap was so mean.

It's all over now, Princess Puttingreen. He won't hurt you anymore. 

Kiss me, AMETHYST!'

Amethyst gave a soft look to Pearl, placing her hand on the slender gem's thigh. "How about it, 'Princess Pearl'?"

Pearl adopted a small grin, leaning in closer to her teammate's face. 

"Oh, just kiss me, Amethyst."


	6. All-Nighter (Jenny/Sadie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny offers her assistance to Sadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Jenny/Sadie stuff. Can't have enough of this ship. Mainly cause there isn't a whole lot of it.

It was that time of the year again and Sadie loathed it. It was evil, it was torturous, it was an invention of Satan to punish the imperfect mortal beings of Earth. 

It was Finals Week. 

Sadie sat at the desk in her messy, cluttered room reading paragraph after paragraph in her Anatomy textbook. None of this was clicking with her, it was like throwing rocks down a hole, it made absolutely no sense. 

'Endocrine system, Exocrine system! What's the difference? And what's this garbage about the pituitary glands? What kind of monster would make you memorize this?" 

While her internal monologue was driving her to the brink of madness, she heard her phone vibrate on her bed. She leaned back to get it and saw it was a text from Jenny. 

'Jen: hey bae, what r u doin?'

Sadie gave it some thought. 

"Sadie: im losing my mind!

Jen: whats wrong :(

Sadie: finals

Jen: say no more, ill be right over'

Sadie stared inquisitively at her phone. Just what did Jenny have planned? The blonde teen placed her phone back on her bed and went back to her studying. For a few minutes she sat there torturing herself with scientific terms she wouldn't remember five minutes from reading, and sure enough...

A knock on her door. 

She traversed the mess of soda cans and dirty clothes on her floor to get over to the entrance. She gripped a hold of the doorknob, slightly losing balance after stepping on an old paper plate in her floor. When she opened the door, she was greeted by who else than Jenny. 

"H-Hey Jenny," Sadie stammered out, trying her damnedest to shift the mess in her floor so they could have a safe route back,"You got here fast."

Jenny walked into the room and shut the door behind her, joining Sadie on the dangerous hike to her bed/desk area. Once they got there, Jenny settled down on the bed, while the blonde returned to her post at the desk. 

"So now, I heard you have some finals you gotta study for," Jenny said, lying herself down on the wildly unorganized bedspread,"It's really lucky you're dating a whiz at these kinds of things." 

Sadie spun her chair back in the direction of the dark skinned teen. She let out an airy chuckle,"Oh, really?" Sadie was very familiar with Jenny's work ethic of "fun now, work never" and was very interested to see how that could apply to her here. But these tests were FAR too important to flunk, so...

"I know I may not seem it, Sadie, but I am the best at studying." 

The blonde folded her arms and shot her a look of quiet disbelief. 

"It's true," Jenny said raising her arms defensively,"I may not be as smart as Kiki, or half as lame, but I'd always have some kinda way to remember all a' this bullcrap other than cramming it in and forgetting it. All it takes is having someone in the room to keep ya going."

"I dunno, Jen. It would take some kinda divine miracle to make me learn this nonsense."

Jenny pondered for a second and came up with what she felt was a brilliant plan. "Alright, I tell ya what. Hand me your Anatomy book."

Sadie did that and relinquished the heavy book into her girlfriend's hands. "Now, what I'm gonna do is I'll read one of these terms and for each one you actually get right, you'll get one 'a these." Jenny leaned into Sadie's face, giving her a slow, passionate kiss that lasted no more than 7 seconds. 

Sadie blushed madly and chuckled a little too giddily,"Well, that's some pretty good incentive, Jen."

They stayed up pretty late (or early depending on your perception of where 4 a.m. stands time-relative) studying useless terms and making out to reward Sadie for her intelligence. It seemed that Jenny's borderline genius idea was sort of the glue to the shorter teen's success at testing. 

They then laid asleep on Sadie's bed, utterly exhausted from the long night of prepping for Monday. There was no sense in Jenny leaving, it being almost 5:00 a.m., she already let Granny know that odds are she wouldn't be home that night, but she would probably be in for a stern, easy ignorable lecture from her dad. 

Around noon, when they finally woke up, Sadie went back to look over what she was supposed to study, and some of it actually made sense. Not all of it, but it was a start. 

"Thanks Jen," Sadie muttered, still sleepy. 

"Don't mention it, babe," Jenny yawned, sitting up from her pillow. 

Sadie crawled back onto the bed up to Jenny and placed her lips back on her girlfriend's one last time. "You know, I just now realized, I also have to study for my Literature class too."

"Well, Sadie, looks like it's time to get back to work."


	7. Insubordinate (Jasper/Peridot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with something I've just recently started shipping. Here's this!

How could Peridot be any less aware of people's feelings towards her?

Of all the uptight, robotic, morally-grey drones that served under the Homeworld's new rule, Peridot had to be the least acquainted with anything remotely resembling an emotion. The green gem focused the best centuries of her existence to work, just work. Nothing else. 

That was it. 

The reason this was brought up is because of event in her life that happened just recently, an event that left an impact on her. An event that left a giant, brazen, loudmouthed hole in her newly acknowledged heart. It was near impossible to fathom how she, a single-minded egghead who was known to work for years straight without rest, would end up falling into relationship a bloodthirsty bruiser who has a knack for causing strife to everyone. 

Their story began, understandably enough, aboard Peridot's starship, only recently disembarked from Homeworld and en route to Earth. Her commanding officer, Jasper, had made it her business to assist on this trip. She knew Peridot. She knew what made her tick. 

And she had every intention to make her tick. 

"Elapsed time to destination: 5 days Homeworld time, 10 Days Earth time." muttered Peridot to herself, running some last minute status checks on the ship. But unbeknownst to her, in the doorway stood a tall, imposing figure, a figure with devious intent. 

Jasper observed the frantic technician with half-lidded eyes and a shit-eating grin on her face, leaning up against the doorframe. Oh yeah, by the end of today, Peridot would be hers. She then stepped up to the shorter gem, disguising her real intentions. 

Peridot caught wind of the gem in her midst and paused her work, tapping her holo-screen with one of her fingers. She turned around and eyed the orange gem for a second before returning back to her work. 

"Greetings, Jasper. Is there anything I can help you with?" 

Oh yeah! There's LOTS you can help me with! Jasper thought, trying her best to keep her face from giving away her plans. The larger gem shrugged her shoulders and gazed at Peridot. 

"Well, I just thought I'd come and see my favorite little lieutenant hard at work." You could almost hear the snark in her tone, which was something Peridot was always frustrated by. 

"Is this going to be another one of your famous time-wasting interactions? Because I don't have time for this."

Jasper draped one of her strong arms around the petite gem's shoulders, sparking Peridot to flinch and gasp. The green gem's facial expression was one of pure confusion. Why is she touching me? She knows I hate when people touch me!

Peridot pulled herself away from the brazen gem's grip, causing Jasper to breathe out a chuckle. She stepped far away from her taller counterpart and shot her a look. You know, one of those looks that could turn a weaker person to stone. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Peridot yelled,"That contact was unnecessary and disruptive! What reason could you possibly have to incite it?!?"

Jasper said nothing, she simply strode up to the high-strung gem, a look of determination in her eyes. Peridot didn't know what to make of this, she was expecting Jasper to try and kill her like she had always theorized would happen. But...something else happened instead. 

The orange gem was centimeter's away from Peridot's smaller frame, waiting for the right moment to close the distance. The smaller gem was thunderstruck, unable to move, unable to react. That is until Jasper wrapped one of her arms around her waist, sparking an audible squeak from Peridot. 

"Wh-what...what a-are you..."

She was cut off when the taller gem planted a firm, tender kiss on her lips. Peridot was surprised by more than just the obvious, surprised but not repulsed. Jasper was an uncharacteristically sweet kisser, almost as if she wasn't a hulking meathead with an incomprehensible bloodlust. Peridot all but melted into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Jasper's neck in return, not wanting this little bit of feeling to diminish. 

She was almost sad when it did (or the closest she could get to being sad), and the aftermath was also unexpected to say the least. Instead of lewd shouting or off-color remarks from Jasper, she just stared into Peridot's cold, scrutinizing eyes. If anyone could be able to see some kind of appeal in Peridot, it'd be her. 

"Well...um-I suppose I could let this little incident slide. J-just this once!" Peridot stammered out. 

Jasper flashed a superior smirk as she eyed down Peridot one last time before leaving the control room. She had reached the doorway before she began to speak. 

"Oh, and one more thing, Peridot. I want to see you in my quarters later on for a special assignment. And THAT is an order."

Peridot gaped, she was so out of her mind right now, but in a good way. She knew she was gladly going to take that order to heart, against her better judgement. But first, she had work to do. 

Nothing really special happened during her work hours, but when Peridot was off the clock, it was anything but business as usual.


	8. A Love So Resilient or Till Unfusion Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire has an interesting proposal for Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this ship. It is just amazing!

It was the apex of their love. 

Together for centuries, never apart for a second, and still as in love as they were since the moment they first met. Ruby was her rock (pun not intended), her constant, the half of her she wished she could be. That missing part of her character was definitely compensated by Ruby, almost as if she was just another half of the same being. She was the prized treasure of her partner's eye, the only thing Ruby would fight eternally for. No matter the condition, no matter the reason, Ruby would do anything to make her feel happy and secure. 

And that worried Sapphire to no end. 

Even though Ruby was elated to do anything for her, Sapphire felt she didn't offer to Ruby all she could. In many cases, she was a damsel to be rescued from danger when it arose or a person to be protected while the strong gem's fought. Sure, when she and Ruby are Garnet, their strength is focused in equal parts. Their body and mind amalgamate into a singular being that was one of the Crystal Gems' last chance for survival. But separately, Sapphire wasn't up to par. 

Sapphire had hoped to surprise Ruby with something for quite some time. However, the large influx of battles and other distractions were a major boon to her plans. But, finally, they found a moment of peace all their own. 

At the top of the great hill above the temple in what Beach City was soon to become, Sapphire sat in wait of Ruby, who had just returned from a meeting with Rose Quartz, staring off into the sunset and thinking of the proper way to ask her grand question. 

All of a sudden, the blue gem was greeted with a firm set of hands covering her eyes from behind, an audible snickering could be heard. 

"Guess who!" 

Sapphire let out an airy chuckle at Ruby's jesting, gripping her lover's wrists slightly. 

"I know it's you, Ruby. Your hands don't really do anything my hair isn't doing."

Ruby let out a feigned dramatic sigh as she sat herself down next to Sapphire. "Aw c'mon, Sapphire. You're no fun."

The long-haired gem's unease was quickly washed away when she remembered why they were convening here. After about 2 minutes of sitting, embracing, and simply enjoying each other's company, Sapphire spoke up.

"Ruby?"

The red gem hummed in confirmation, turning her gaze back to her partner. 

"Would you-would you marry me?"

A tense silence filled the air as Ruby stared at a very concerned looking Sapphire (or as concerned as she could look with just her mouth). She may have messed up big time. 

"Wait," Ruby stuttered,"What does that mean?"

Sapphire took her turn to be confused. "You don't know what marriage is?"

Ruby shook her head. 

"Oh well, I assumed you were familiar with this human tradition. It's an act of love between two individuals where they give up being two different people, but become two of the same for the rest of their lives."

Ruby gave it some thought. "You mean like fusing?"

Sapphire tilted her head to the side, shifting her tick bangs around her face. "Sort of. Normally though, they stay in that relationship for the remainder of their lives."

"Well, we should do that."

Sapphire gasped again. "Are you sure?"

Ruby chuckled some and took both of Sapphire's fragile hands in her own strong palms and gazed into where she assumed her lover's eyes were. The look on the red gem's face was proof that she meant business. 

"Sapphire. Oh, Sapphire. You are the light at the end of my tunnel, the fuel that keeps me going, even in my toughest moments." In a rare sight, Ruby could see the blue gem tearing up. "If I were to choose anything in this universe that I would rather do: being with you until the end of time would be the only thing on the list."

Sapphire was speechless. Seeing Ruby open up her heart like that, was nothing short of beautiful, nothing short of humbling. The grip on the aqua-colored gem's hands tightened ever so slightly, but she barely focused on that. 

"R-Rub..." she was cut off by a tender, sweet kiss, Ruby had entrapped her full lips in her own enthusiastic ones, not willing to let go if the world were to end just then. 

When the kiss ended, Sapphire tried to stammer out her original statement. She could hardly remember what she wanted to say, and frankly, she didn't care. 

"Ruby, will you fuse forever with me?" she asked, a tinge of doubt in her tone. 

Ruby bursted out in bubbly laughter, dragging Sapphire onto the cool grass. For nearly 4 minutes, they rolled in the grass, pecking tiny kisses on each other. They halted their merriment, Ruby on top, gazing into her lover's face. She cupped a hand on the blue gem's cheek, getting ready to break the silence. 

"Sapphire...I would love to be yours. Forever"

A torrent of unmistakeable glee washed through the petite gem, grasping Ruby to her form, reluctant to separate a centimeter. This was a new phase in their love, the phase where they want nothing more to share each other's lives, thoughts, and emotions. 

I guess you could say that the chime of wedding bells were on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see something written? Well just leave a request in the comments, and if I can work with it, it shall be written!


	9. At the Helm (Lapis/Peridot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wants to do Peridot's job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Lapidot thing for Ceci. I hope you like it!

"Aww, c'mon Peri," Lapis groaned, hovering above the green gem's shoulders,"Just for a second."

Peridot sighed and moved her metallic fingers to her aching temples, weathering yet another repetition of that damned question. She turned back to Lapis, who was flapping her wings dejectedly. 

"For the umpteenth time: NO!" Peridot yelled pleadingly,"Will you please just drop it?"

Lapis dissolved her water wings placed her feet on the ground, subsequently striding up to the uptight technician. When she got to Peridot's chair, she placed her hands on the green gem's tense shoulders, causing her to flinch slightly. 

"Why won't you let me fly the ship? I fly all the time!" Lapis argued. 

Peridot spun in her chair, facing her dejected partner, her brows furrowed slightly. "First of all, I don't approve of contact, unless I instigate it. Second, this starship is a highly dignified piece of technology that is IMPERATIVE to the mission. Finally, just because you fly with the wings on your back, does not qualify you can understand the mechanics of and how to maintain interstellar travel at the helm of this particular vessel." Peridot spun back around to focus on the controls. 

Lapis gave a tiny "ha-rumpf" and spun on her heel, folding her arms and pouting childishly. The silence was odd to Peridot. She was aware of Lapis' presence, but the lack of any conversation was just baffling. To sate her curiosity, Peridot turned around to see the water gem pouting like a human child. 

"Lapis..." she said sternly. 

Lapis ignored her. 

"Are we really going to do this again?" Peridot asked, placing her hand to her forehead. 

Lapis ignored her. 

The green gem groaned frustratedly. "Lapis, your attempts are valiant, but they won't yield any result." 

"Fine!" Lapis pouted,"I thought you finally starting to trust me, Peri." Lapis started to tear up, but she tried to hide it in front of Peridot. 

The technician stared at her partner with (as close as she could get to) sympathetic eyes. She really was starting to trust Lapis. In fact, she was starting to develop...er..."foreign feelings" for her. Feelings she would never share with anyone else. 

While Lapis stared to the floor, she didn't even see Peridot walk slowly towards her. She gasped when she felt cold, metallic fingers grasp her delicate shoulders. She looked into the green gem's eyes as she was in front of her. 

"Lapis," Peridot sighed,"I do trust you, but this is an extremely complicated piece of space-age technology..." She trailed off. 

Peridot's expression got a little sunnier. "You know, I guess I could let you pilot the vessel. Just this once. All I ask is that you don't alert the higher-ups on this."

Lapis' frown turned into an ecstatic smile, newfound happiness causing her to hug her partner tightly. She knew the blue gem was breaking a rule (or well, several), but she didn't care. 

"I swear! I swear! Oh, thank you, Peri!"

Just hearing that little informal nickname in such a happy tone was plenty justification. 

Peridot walked over to the control pad and tampered with it a little bit, sparking a confused look to an uninitiated Lapis. With a small chuckle, she moved to the side. 

"She's all yours."

Lapis sprinted over to the helm, typing her fingers over the glowing keyboard. Peridot looked in glee as she saw Lapis actually keep the ship stable and controlled. The water gem was grinning from ear-to-ear, finally earning the respect of her beloved. 

But, in the end, Peridot didn't have the heart to tell her the ship was on auto-pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those requests coming guys!


	10. Forgot to Remember to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries to move on

She had been here many times before. Sitting. Grieving. 

Just wanting to hold on. 

It was a scenario that Pearl had re-enacted almost in an inconsistent loop for almost 12 years. 

12 years. It almost felt like an eternity without her. 

"...and why would I go home when I'm right here with you?"

The hologram gave her that lovely smile again. So long did she wish to see it in person, one more time. 

Right on schedule, Pearl intertwined her fingers with Rose's, still feeling deep down within herself what her love is now: nothing. Well not nothing, but nothing she could see or experience. 

When the hologram faded, Pearl fell to her knees, gripping onto the grass atop the floating platform. The memories she had with the fabled Rose Quartz, the gem she had been taken in by, nurtured by flooded to her in that instant.

She could have so many vivid recollections of her and Rose taking long walks through the strawberry fields, having engaging discussions about the most frivolous things, and even fond memories of them in tense battle. 

But she also had the memory of her last night with them. A very bittersweet night to her, more so the former than the latter. When Rose had dissipated, a large part of Pearl died. This was where her love had went, retreated to her gem and fixed to eternity on the young Steven. Pearl couldn't even embrace the young child, she was too full of mixtures of sadness, rage, and general unrequitedness. 

Those memories were a boon to Pearl, a crutch. She had come to love Steven, and in his mother's honor, she vowed to keep him safe no matter what. No matter how much she clung to her love for Rose. No matter how much it hurt to be without her. No matter how much she hurt. 

Pearl rose from the ground and stared off into the near infinite horizon, only a tear or two making its way down her face. She picked her composure back up and hopped back down the platforms. 

When she reached the bottom, she took one last look at her special spot and walked back home, a slightly formed smile fixed to her face. 

If these years had taught Pearl anything it taught her how to be truly strong. She had seen it all: surviving her first reforming, taking on Sugilite one-on-one, and even fighting off an invasion of Yellow Diamond's troops without a full army. 

And she couldn't have done any of that without the memory of her Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, sorry this one's kind of a downer. But I promise you I'll try to keep this updated more frequently.


	11. Heavy Lifting (Pearl/Lapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets more than she bargains for when she helps Lapis move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey You!!! This is the first of (possibly) many AU stories in this collection. I just thought that I could do something else with this pair! Enjoy!

A new home. A fresh chance for a new start, a new beginning. Or in Lapis' case, it was a minor inconvenience that she undertook in order to have an easier commute to her new job across the sprawling city she lived in. 

She and Pearl had finally unloaded the last of her boxes from off the truck. Lapis didn't have a whole lot of things since her breakup with Jasper a year-and-a-half prior, most of the stuff in their apartment belonged to the larger woman, but Lapis still had a back-breakingly large amount of stuff to unload. 

After she had placed down the last of the boxes, Pearl immediately sunk into the couch, trying to rest her aching back before they had to unload all of this crap. She sighed and held her back in her palm for a minute. 

"Thanks for the help, babe," Lapis said, trying to organize the litany of boxes in her living room,"I don't think I could've done this without ya."

Pearl strained for a second and flashed her a warm smile,"Anytime, hon. Really you should thank Amethyst for letting us borrow her pick-up. I don't think any of this would fit in my car." Pearl groaned and rubbed her back some more. 

Lapis paused and soaked in her new living space. "This really is a nice place, good neighborhood" she said examining her living room and looking out the window into the bustling city,"Also, not living in the same building with Jasper is also a plus."

Pearl looked up at the blue-haired woman and breathed out a chuckle,"But I'll miss being able to get to your place with only one flight of stairs. I could get a full day's exercise just by getting up here."

Lapis shuffled a few boxes around the room, seeing what all was in them. When she placed down the last box, sat herself on the coffee table for a second. "Yeah I'm sorry, Pearl. But, the super did say the elevator would be fixed in a week, so..." she trailed off. 

"Hey Pearl," Lapis said, eyeing the heaviest box in the room,"You think you could give me a hand with this one?"

Pearl nodded and leapt off the couch. She walked over to the box and bent down, grabbing her side. In a move all to sudden, they began to lift, and the second they did...

A loud cracking noise and a good bit of screaming, followed by the sound of something heavy being dropped could be heard from inside the apartment. 

Pearl had hurt her back pretty bad. 

Lapis gave Pearl a mortified look and rushed her back to the sofa, sitting herself down hurriedly. "Are you okay," she stammered out. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pearl said in a non-reassuring tone,"I just haven't done any heavy lifting in a while."

Lapis wrapped her arms around Pearl, embracing her in the hopes that maybe it could make the pale woman feel a little bit better. Pearl melted into this embrace, placing her head on Lapis' shoulder, grimacing when the darker woman began to rub her back gently with her fingertips. It was like this for a while until they both snapped back to reality. 

"Oh shit," Pearl yelped, springing up from the couch,"We still have to unpack all of these boxes!"

Lapis pulled her back down gently, placing her girlfriend onto her lap. "What's the rush? We gotta let you get better, right? There's no rush."

Pearl looked into her eyes and grinned happily, wrapping her arms around Lapis' neck. She kissed blue-haired woman deeply, eliciting some quiet groans from Lapis. The pale woman then pushed her girlfriend onto her back, still not breaking away, still not wanting to break away. 

Lapis was certainly right, there was no rush. They didn't need to bother themselves with unpacking or arranging right now, it was a hard enough day. All they needed was a little time to relax and take it slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support this story has gotten! You guys are the reason I continue to write, and I can't see myself writing further without you! Thank you all! The best has yet to come!


	12. Just for Us (Ruby/Sapphire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to surprise Sapphire

It was pretty much done. 

The centuries-long civil war shitstorm that tore the Earth and Homeworld apart was on its very last legs. It was finally time to relax, to recuperate. And if anybody needed to relax, it was Ruby. 

Sapphire, Rose, and Amethyst had left on a mission to salvage some gem artifacts from the Oasis Spire about a week ago, it was a priority due to the scarcity of battles happening. Sapphire had been gone for so long, it was torture, almost unsurvivable even. Ruby had suggested they fuse into Garnet for this mission, but Rose dismissed the idea because of the time crunch they were in, not to mention the non-essentiality of it. 

So Ruby sat, on top of the hill, preparing a surprise for her love that she planned all day. Pearl would occasionally show up to help in the preparation, but couldn't help a whole lot due to her objection to food. So Ruby just had to manage. 

The three gems finally showed up. Amethyst rushed into her room, Rose went to see Greg (causing Pearl to hastily retreat in her own room, as if to hide an emotional explosion), and Sapphire started up the hill after she had found a note in front of Garnet's door. 

What could this be about, Sapphire thought. Is Ruby disappointed in me for leaving her behind? I already feel bad enough being without her for so long, I couldn't bear to lose her again. 

The small blue gem fidgeted nervously with her hands as she ascended the hill. When she finally reached the peak, she was immediately caught in a tight grip. It took her a second to register what it was, but it felt very familiar. 

It was one of Ruby's hugs. 

She returned the hug and rubbed the red gem's back lightly, silently apologizing for leaving earlier. "Ruby, I missed you so much," Sapphire whispered happily. 

"I missed you too, Saph, so much I planned a little surprise."

A giddy smile sparked on Sapphire's face as she heard those words. Ruby was never one to plan anything, a trait that never stopped worrying the aqua-colored gem, but it was an endearing one nonetheless. 

"What is it," Sapphire asked. 

"Uh-uh, it's not a surprise if I just came out and told you. Close your eyes and follow me."

Sapphire stood still. Ruby couldn't tell if she had closed her eyes, but she would definitely take her word on it. "Okay, they're closed."

Ruby gripped her lover's shoulders as she led her in front of the lighthouse. They finally reached their destination. 

"Ta-da!"

Sapphire (probably) opened her eyes and looked down at the spread. On the ground was a large blanket with a straw basket that seemed to contain some kind of food items. 

"Oh Ruby, it's lovely!" She wasn't entirely sure what it was. 

Ruby blushed and rubbed her neck,"Yeah, you're always telling me that I need to be more in touch with human traditions and stuff, so I made us something called a 'picnic'."

"Ruby..." Sapphire whispered,"You did all of this for me?"

"Well yeah, you were gone for a whole week. I've been alive for millennia, but losing you for even a second of that, feels like centuries. I love you, Sapphire, and I don't want us to be apart again."

Sapphire rushed to Ruby and pulled her in for a kiss. This is what the red gem had longed for, to feel those tender lips to her own, to feel the weight of Sapphire's love to come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. To be together once again. 

"Well," Ruby started,"you wanna dig in? I'd hate to waste my hard work."

Sapphire nodded happily and settled down on the blanket. She looked inside to find bags of chips, sodas, bread, and an odd can of something. She pulled it out. 

"What is this?" Sapphire asked quizzically. 

"Oh, yeah, that's called 'Spam', it's some kind of canned meat."

Ruby could see the look of distaste on Sapphire's face. She took the can and put it back in the basket. "You know what, the food doesn't matter, what matters is that you're back."

Sapphire smiled warmly and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Besides, we could just give this stuff to Amethyst. I don't think any of it'll go to waste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody!!!


	13. The Best of Both (Pearl/Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental Pearlmethyst fluff. 'Nuff said.

Amethyst! Where's her bottle?!?"

The shorter woman pretty much sprinted into the living room upon completion of the baby's meal, hoping to stifle the insufferable crying fit their daughter had staged for way too long. Amethyst threw the bottle to Pearl, who offered the nipple to the wailing baby. 

"There we go, there we go," Pearl murmured to her, rocking her daughter on her knee,"is that better?"

Little Opal slurped contently at the formula, finally offering some relief for her exasperated parents. Pearl's hold on her switched from an upright sitting position to a lying-cradling position, slowly rocking her against her chest. 

Amethyst walked over to the sofa and sat next to her wife and daughter, watching in awe at just how well Pearl was calming Opal down. If Amethyst could choose one attribute about Pearl that she loved the most (a near impossible feat, but still) it would have to be the calming, loving aura that radiated off of her. The shorter woman saw herself as just too abrasive, normally making the baby's crying worse and only making the problem worse until Pearl had to bail her out. 

"Damn Pearl," Amethyst whispered,"How do you do that?"

Pearl looked at her and smirked, slowing down her rocking so it could lull Opal to sleep. "It's really not that hard, Amethyst."

Amethyst went to brush her hand against her daughter's cheek, brushing some stray blonde hairs of of her pale cheek (it was pretty obvious which of the two had her). The dark-skinned woman couldn't help but giggle when Opal reached to grip one of her thick fingers with her tiny hand. 

"All you have to do is make sure you do things the way she wants you to do them."

Amethyst gave her a quizzical look. Pearl's advice on most things, more often than not, seemed less straightforward than they should have been. It was that kind of vagueness that almost made her burn their house down trying to be the cook for once. 

"Here, you give it a try."

Amethyst hesitated to take Opal, she looked so serene, so calm. The last thing this baby needed were tough palms gripping her delicate frame and stirring her from her dreams. But, to appease her wife, she took the risk and accepted the baby into her grip, trying hard not to disturb her. 

Opal cracked one of her eyes open and glanced at the person holding her. She wasn't exactly that familiar with Amethyst's cradling, but she didn't immediately create a fuss. Pearl watched lovingly as her wife held their baby, confirming that her own little family was the most precious thing in the world to her. It was from love that Opal came to be and, even though Amethyst's part in her making was purely emotional support, she couldn't have turned out better. 

Amethyst knew this too. She used to give Pearl a lot of hassle back when they were teenagers and, honestly, she never would have predicted they would end up raising a child, or even getting married. She was an odd one back then, but Pearl had tamed her (or the best one could actually control Amethyst). 

But it was this: the constant mornings they woke up next to each other, the milestones in their lives they would always share from then on, and now, their duty to ensure that their daughter winds up as the best of both of their parents. 

Courageous but considerate. 

Loud but logical. 

Tough but thoughtful. 

Opal would truly be anything she wanted to be. But, she wouldn't be anywhere in the future without the two people who loved her so much to bring her into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I this can pull myself out of the crackship pit (not likely). But keep requesting guys.


	14. Partners (Pearl/Peridot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns the importance of project partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry it took me a month to update this. But, I will try my hardest to keep this series updated regularly. No promises, but I'll try. With that said, here's yet another crackship. Enjoy.

50 percent of my grade, huh, Peridot thought eyeing the sheet of paper. It was the end of the semester, all the lessons were taught and all the tests done. All that was left was one final project: a visual representation of one of the elements on the Periodic Table. 

Seemed easy enough. 

But with every objective came an obstacle, and this was something Peridot loathed so very, very, very much: partners. 

She was never the most popular person, in fact, a lot of the other students found her bullheaded and irrationally aggressive. Clearly, she was not first pick material. But luckily (or, just as well, unluckily) for her the partners were assigned by the teacher. Something she didn't understand as it was pretty much a gamble with a students' final grade, but arguing just leads to more arguing. 

Everyone seemed to have a pretty good pick: Jasper and Amethyst (even though neither of them would actually do the goddamn assignment), Ruby and Sapphire (really, would anything EVER pull then apart from each other), and even Lapis and Sugilite (geez, hate to see how that'd turn out).

But as more people were getting grouped, Peridot noticed who her partner would be, and it wasn't going to be pretty. It was Pearl. 

The green-clad teenager didn't know what to do, Pearl was really pretty, stunning actually, and that just terrified the shit out of Peridot. Peri was sometimes the wallflower, sometimes the odd man out, but always an awkward social mess, especially to people she crushed hard on. But she just had to try to be adequate. 

Oh, this is gonna hurt. 

Peridot stayed at her desk and fidgeted with her necklace (it was a nervous tick at this point), not moving out of nervousness, hoping to God she'd get struck down before Pearl got to her. But no such luck on her part. 

"Hi," said the soft-spoken voice of Pearl,"Guess we're working together." Peridot looked up to see the voice, she was just so gorgeous. The delicate, lithe aspects of the paler teen were something that Peridot had come to adore the most. She'd always considered herself way too plain in the looks department. 

"Uh-um, yeah! Yes," Peri stammered out clumsily,"Please have a seat."

Pearl flashed a smile and sat in the seat adjacent to the darker skinned teen. Eager to begin and get her embarrassment over with, Peridot read the rubric in her head. 

"Your element is Lithium. Please write a two paragraph summary, blah blah blah. Please make a visual representation, blah blah blah. And please have it in by the 23rd, blah blah pfffft." 

Pearl looked at Peridot, still looking at the sheet even though she had long since finished it. "Well, what does it say?" 

"Uh...it says that our emelen-er...element is Lith...Lithium." Smooth, Peridot thought, car wrecks are more subtle and nuanced than that sentence. 

Pearl looked and gave her a nod, maybe intentionally forgetting Peridot's blunder. "I guess we should probably look it up," the pale teen said. Peridot nodded and pulled out her smartphone and looked up the definition. 

"Lithium: a soft silver-white metal with an atomic number of 3. It is the lightest of the alkali metals and-"

"Excuse me," Pearl cut in. 

Peridot stopped the second she heard her voice. Actually forgetting how to speak for a second. 

"I really like your headscarf."

Peridot blushed and pulled at it a little, trying to confirm it was the same scarf. "Well, thanks..." Peridot mumbled,"Not a whole lot of people like it, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Peridot sighed,"Some people look at it and just avoid me because I'm not the same religion as them. Like they're scared or something."

"That's awful," Pearl said,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I've come to realize the real reason they avoid me is because of my shitty personality."

Pearl gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the forearm, rendering the dark-skinned teen breathless. "I know what it's like to be different in terms of religion."

"No kidding?" Peridot asked, loosening up slightly. 

"Yeah, apparently not a whole lot of people really understand being Jewish, so they find it easier to be intolerant." Pearl then moved her hands to brush through her short, red hair. She seemed almost frustrated, like this was a legitimate concern that she was plagued with. And all Peridot wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and make it all better. 

"I know that feeling," Peridot chuckled out awkwardly. She then started to fiddle with her fingers. "Pearl..."

"Yeah?"

"This might be a little...well, unorthodox, but...would you want to work on this project at my place sometime? I mean—you don't have to I you don't wanna, I just..."

She stopped when she felt a hand firmly grip her own. 

"I'd love to, Peridot."

The green-clad teen could barely contain the shock that surged through her. This was really happening, huh? Finally she had the perfect excuse to have the prettiest girl in school for a date. With her. 

All Peridot had to say after that was, thank God for randomly assigned partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting the story so far, it means the world to me and I couldn't have done this without y'all.


	15. Too Close For Comfort (Pearl/Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst "go there". End of summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kids, in tonight's action packed late-night feature we travel back to the distant past. Yes, I'm speaking of the year 2014 when I wrote this story. This story was long lost until I stumbled upon an old abandoned account I made on fanfiction.net where this was the only story posted. So, I present one of my very first stories I've ever written and my awkward first attempt at NSFW material, uncut and unedited. And if you squint real close you'll see the exact moment I realized I was in over my head. Enjoy this story written in the Dark Ages of the SU fandom.

"Ugh, Amethyst, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

Pearl had spent the last 8 minutes attempting to run a brush through the lavender gem's dense mane, an activity that has yielded no positive results.

"Geez Pearl, you think you can yank any harder?" yelled Amethyst who was being strained by Pearls thorough, if not very overbearing, method of hair care. Pearl and Amethyst had retreated to the latter's room after a heated battle, that left both of them exhausted and in need of relaxation.

"I wouldn't yank so hard," Pearl struggled with yet another split-end,"if you would run some shampoo through your hair more than twice a millennium." Amethyst rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not everybody can pull off the prudish stuck-up hairstyle you somehow keep up."

Pearl looked at her with contempt and yanked at her hair twice as hard as before, causing Amethyst to yelp in pain. "Geez P, I'm sorry. I mean, I know I pick at ya a lot, but I really love ya." The hostility on the pastel gem's face subsided as a slight smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, I love you too. Which is precisely why I am trying to get your hair to be less filthy." Pearl uttered to Amethyst with a hint of straining in her voice, due to another nasty split-end.

After that, Amethyst exhaled slightly and thought of something.

"Pearl?"

Pearl gave her an acknowledging sound to signal her to continue with her question.

"Y'know how, like, we've been going steady for some time now?"

Pearl gave her a confirmatory nod and a faint sound.

"And we've been...going further in our relationship. I was thinking maybe we could..."

Amethyst stopped there and stared sheepishly to the horizon. Pearl picked up on this a second later and got slightly confused.

"We could what?"

Amethyst turned around and looked into Pearl's eyes and raised her eyebrows slightly. Pearl then picked up on her real meaning. Nobody could comprehend how nervous she had gotten.

"Oh...I...uh, um," Pearl fumbled out,"Amethyst is now really th-the time for that? I...I mean-"

Pearl was cut off by an insistent kiss, a second later the kiss ceased and Pearl regained her composure. "C'mon P, it's worth tryin', I mean, both of us know what we're doin'."

Pearl adopted a heavy blue blush and shot her attention to her lap, staying absolutely silent from shame. Amethyst looked slightly befuddled at Pearl's lack of any kind of response. Then it all clicked.

"Oh! Oh my god, Pearl!" Amethyst grabbed a hold of the slender gem's wrists and squeezed them ever so gently,"You've never done it before, have you?"

Pearl's facial expression got more shame-filled and depressed. She gave a confirmatory nod, and looked off to the side while fighting back tears. Amethyst got worried, she never meant to offend her, she had just made an assumption.

"Pearl," Amethyst frantically tried to reassure,"It's okay! I'm sorry if I, like, went too bold back there. I had just guessed that you weren't, y'know...a..." Amethyst didn't quite know how to tactfully word it.

"A virgin?" Pearl uttered breaking the silence.

Amethyst gasped and looked to her crossed legs in regret of bringing up the topic to begin with. "Yeah," she sighed. Pearl wasn't feeling much better, she was feeling more insecurity than any other emotion right now.

"Who was your first, Amethyst?" Pearl asked in a soft, nervous tone. Amethyst knew it wasn't the time to brag but she had to tell her, she didn't want to lie though.

"Well, like I don't even know how long ago, one night me and Garnet were waitin' for you and Rose to come back from that mission in the arctic." Amethyst continued with her story,"Then, Garnet got kind of a crazy idea. Long story short, things got a bit heated...and sweaty...and like really sticky."

Pearl looked at her with a stunned expression on her face, she then felt a strong mix between insecurity and compensation, she really didn't want to leave Amethyst wanting, but she also didn't feel herself experienced enough to follow up the lavender gem's first experience.

Amethyst moved over to Pearl's side and hugged her, trying her damnedest to calm her down. Then after a large opening of silence, Pearl spoke out.

"O-okay...Amethyst, I'll do it."

Amethyst let out another exasperated gasp at Pearl's statement. She was in genuine shock. Even though she laid it on kind of thick back there. However, the shorter gem had a feeling that Pearl still had her reservations.

"Are you sure, Pearl?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm sure."

Amethyst wasn't confident if she should or not. On one hand, Pearl has to have her first experience at some point; no better time than the present. But on the flip side, she is very nervous and it doesn't seem like she would really enjoy it at this point. But Amethyst, found that it would be easier to see where this would land.

"Okay, P, I'll be real gentle with ya, we're gonna go at the pace you want to go," said Amethyst in a tender voice,"now I'm gonna need you to...y'know..."

Pearl got the message. "Oh, uh, yes my clothes. I guess they would be in the way."

"Hold on, P, I think if we're gonna start out, all you gotta do is get rid of your shorts here." Amethyst said phasing her ensemble from her body," If you wanna keep going, then we get ridda the shirt."

Pearl nodded. After Pearl had made her lower half bare, Amethyst proceeded to move her right hand towards her thigh and proceeded to gently run her palm against it. Pearl's face got to the bluest hue it could possibly attain, Amethyst got wind and her contact was a lot more restrained.

"Hey P," Amethyst spoke with a more chipper tone, well comparatively,"This is cute, you have a real nice set up here. Even your downstairs is well maintained and stuck up."

Pearl's vagina was beautiful, everything was just perfectly symmetrical, like her. Her pubic hair was just as carefully intricate as the hair on top of her head, not in any kind of distinct shape, mind you, but still abnormally well-kept.

"Yeah...," Pearl muttered nervously. Her face was blue to the point of causing concern, the lavender gem noticed this, but she hesitantly kept going. Amethyst continued to run her hand on Pearl's upper thigh, each little movement caused even more hitches in the slender gem's breath. "Oh...oh...mhn...," Pearl moaned trying her hardest not to flinch away. After around 2 minutes of continuous contact, the shorter gem, much to either of their chagrin, decided to take things a step further.

"Okay, Pearl, now we're going to kinda step it up a little, if it's alright with you."

Pearl was vastly uneducated in the art of lovemaking. She had spent most of her past training for battle alongside her mentor, Rose Quartz, and never took the time to look into many facets of human culture. Intercourse definitely the most purposefully overlooked. So, when Amethyst stated that there was going to be an evolution of what she was about to do: Pearl had no idea what to expect.

"Y-yes, that would be fine, go ahead." Oh, come on Pearl! Tell her! Tell her you don't want to go on! I'm sure she'll understand! Pearl's thoughts were practically demanding her to take action.

"You ready, P?" Amethyst questioned. Pearl gave her a nod and the shorter gem proceeded to wet her middle and index fingers in her mouth. Pearl could only imagine what was to follow. Amethyst slid her fingers into Pearl with the upmost care and tact she could muster.

This knocked the wind out of Pearl, this was the first time that she had participated in something of this personal caliber. Amethyst continued to push, occasionally looking up to gauge Pearl's reaction.

Pearl was almost at her limit. She had not really enjoyed the activity at all, and she just wanted to find a way to end this with as little disappointment as possible. "A-Amethyst, ple-please stop." Pearl whined gripping a hold of Amethyst's wrist.

The lavender gem stopped at an instant and pulled her fingers from out of Pearl. Pearl's blush got neon blue as she realize she had put a damper on the intimacy. "I'm so sorry, I am a complete disappointment. I couldn't satisfy you if I wanted." Pearl cried with her hands covering her tearing eyes. Amethyst had to word this just right,"No Pearl, you just weren't ready. I completely understand." She wrapped her arms around the slender gem's torso and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After the brief kiss, Amethyst gazed into Pearl's eyes to confirm she reserved no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry, I should never have rushed into this," Pearl muttered,"it's just...I wanted to prove that I can be open to these kinds of things." Amethyst spared her a weary smile,"Come on, there's no need to just rush into something you're not ready for," Amethyst reassured,"besides, I bet you'll be a beast at it."

Pearl gave her a sheepish smile and looked off to the side. "Thanks, I'm sure that when I'm ready, we'll actually get to do more...extreme things." Pearl was simply bluffing, but she tried her hardest to keep Amethyst from catching on. "Sounds good, but we'll wait until you're ready," the lavender gem chuckled. Pearl brought her in for a hug and proceeded to run her fingers through Amethyst's hair, but got caught on a massive split-end.

"Okay, we seriously need to pick back up on brushing your hair." Pearl said standing and phasing the lower half of her attire back on. Amethyst scoffed and made her ensemble appear back on her body,"Whatever Pearl, I guess I owe you for what happened back there." Pearl picked up her brush and a thought came to her,"Okay, don't worry, I'll be real gentle with you, Amethyst." She chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Oh just, shut up and brush me, Pearl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that something folks? I sure hope you enjoyed. Feel free to suggest more ideas in the comments. Thanks for 5000 views!!!


	16. A Really Noble Thing Pearl Will Never Do Again (Rose/Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a talk with Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I hope I can consistently update the stories more regularly. So here's a Rose/Pearl fic that doesn't end unhappily. Enjoy!

"I'm being completely serious, Rose. Anything."

Rose's face got more and more concerned as Pearl continued. While she did appreciate Pearl's help in battle, it always pained her to see her get mortally wounded time and time again. She always knew Pearl would come back good as new, but what if she didn't?

"Pearl, honey," Rose said as she placed a hand on the pastel gem's shoulder,"You're an excellent fighter and, while I will admit it got us out of a lot of tough jams, I want you to stop sacrificing yourself on my behalf."

Pearl choked up. Did I do something wrong? Is this it? This is where Rose says she's done with me, isn't it? This hurt the pale gem, sacrificing was quite literally what she was made for. To serve Rose, to keep her safe, no matter the cost. 

Even her own life. 

"I-I understand..." Pearl said, fighting back the sadness and hurt in her voice. "Well, it was an honor and a privilege to serve you, Rose Quartz. I just wish I could have done better."

Pearl turned herself around and began to walk out of the temple, unsure of her future and destination, but wherever it is, no turning back n—

"Pearl, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and snapped herself back in Rose's direction, locking her tear-flooded eyes with those of her commander. 

"Why are you leaving," Rose chuckled lightly. 

"We-well, you don't need me anymore. You said it yourself."

The pink gem laughed quietly and walked up to Pearl, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Pearl blushed madly as she looked back up at her, confused but slightly relieved. 

"All I said is that I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me during battle. Of course I need you!"

"But, if I can't give my life for you, how can I prove my lo-," Pearl cut herself off there as she tried to think of something else,"m—my loyalty to you?"

Rose placed her strong arms around the slender gem's shoulders, swaddling her in a firm, almost vice-like, hug. 

Pearl was still confused as to why Rose still wanted her around if she didn't want her to fulfill her primary purpose. 

"If you really want to show your...'loyalty' to me, you'll take good care of yourself and be happy. Because, when you're in your gem, I can see your beautiful face or hear your lovely voice."

Pearl was starting to see her point, she wasn't just another one of those pearls on Homeworld; she was an individual. She followed Rose's command, not out of fear or instinct, but because of love and admiration. She wasn't just another pearl. 

She was Rose's Pearl.


	17. Slow Day (Jenny/Sadie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie cures Jenny's boredom

Jenny sighed as she sunk into the chair, tired and bored. Not one customer so far and, from the looks of it, maybe for the rest of the day. All she wanted to do was just sleep and cut away the hours of tedium that awaited her, she at least had an hour to relax before all of that. 

However, before she could drift off, she heard the familiar ding of the bell on the door and recognized the person who entered. 

"Hey Jen," Sadie said sitting down in the seat next to Jenny. 

"Oh hey, babe," Jenny said drowsily,"what brings you 'round here?"

"Y'know, I got the day off and my girlfriend's stuck here at work."

Jenny gave a small chuckle and slowly opened her eyes. "Stuck is right, we haven't had one customer all day. I don't even see the point of coming in today."

"Can't you just ask your dad for the day off," Sadie asked. 

Jenny breathed out a chuckle and shook her head,"Not after what happened with the car."

The blonde furrowed her brows and stared at Jenny for a second. "What happened to your car?"

"Well," Jenny yawned,"a couple of months ago me, Buck, and Sour Cream were driving around and whatnot, just cruisin' y'know? Then we stopped to get some snacks and shit and..." Jenny paused. 

"Then what?"

"Well, lets just say it wasn't there when we came back."

Sadie's expression got more shocked as she tried to piece that together. "Wait, but you still have the car."

The dark-skinned teen smirked as she turned her attention back to Sadie. "Yeah, Granny tracked the guy down and we got it back in a couple of hours."

The shorter teen just got more confused. "Then what was the problem?"

"Let's just say, I was kinda...on the clock when I left."

Sadie winced as she placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Jenny sighed,"Nah, it's fine. Gotta learn from your mistakes, y'know?"

This was just one of the many reasons that Sadie admired Jenny; her rebellious and free spirit. Every other person Sadie had dated was just too...well she had only truly dated Lars prior, but she could say for certain that he couldn't even compare. Every day with her girlfriend gave Sadie a sort of natural high. One that had helped coax her to come out of her shell more. 

The blonde teen moved her hand under the table and grabbed on to Jenny's, squeezing it gently. The dark skinned teen noticed this and returned the grip firmly. She really felt for Jenny having to stay here for a...well, a pretty justifiable reason, but still. 

"Thanks again for coming, by the way" Jenny said quietly. 

"No problem, babe. You were there for me when work got me down."

Jenny looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. "Sometimes I think you're just too nice for a girl like me."

Sadie smirked and leaned in closer to her girlfriend, their faces an inch apart. They looked into each others eyes, a glowing light burning from within Sadie's to counteract the slight dullness of Jenny's. She always knew when the blonde meant business, which was a pretty surprising amount of the time and, ever since her relationship with Lars ended, she's been quite a personality to reckon with. 

"How 'bout after your shift, I show you just how wrong you really are," Sadie whispered against Jenny's ear. Needless to say, the dark-skinned teen was pretty impressed by the blonde's tenacity. But she had all of that feistiness wrapped up in an adorable, slightly-shy package. 

"You know, I got an hour, so what's say we get outta here?" Jenny asked. 

Sadie chucked as she looped her arm through that of her girlfriend's, leading her to the door. 

"Sure, my place or yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish that this ship could just get some more love. From what I can tell I'm the only person who writes for it. So, I would really like you all who are reading and enjoying the stories to maybe take a little time out of your day and help it grow. Write a story, draw a picture, give me a prompt, just whatever really. Just be sure to let little ol' me see your creation, because you guys are awesome and I know we can do it.


	18. Artistic Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia discovers her muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long it took this to update, but here's hoping some much needed Amedalia can make up for it. I hope you all enjoy!

Her brush glided hastily, varying types of reds and greys splayed almost nonsensically and unattractively across the canvas. 

Another dud. 

Vidalia toppled the easel, furious in her inability to produce one passable painting. Lately she had noticed a trend; that the upper echelon of Beach City's art community would pay out the ass for a piece made by "the scene's hottest new artist." Knowing those goons, anything that could keep their lunch down was guaranteed to make bank. Maybe even enough to give her son the childhood he truly deserved and rub Marty's big ugly nose in how well off she was doing. However, the next auction was only half a week away and she needed a masterpiece fast. 

She knew she had the talent, but there was one crucial element she sorely lacked: a muse. 

"This is hopeless," the blonde muttered, grasping her aching head in her palms. She decided to take a break and watch some TV, hoping that it could alleviate an entire day of stress and failure. She picked up the remote and turned to a random channel, finding herself get lost in some cartoon about a family of yellow people, really unsure as to how she never watched or heard of this before. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, followed by even more knocks that were louder and more obnoxious than she would have liked. She would have snapped if it was anybody besides...

"Ame!"

"Wassup, blondie," the tiny gem asked, leaning up against the doorframe,"bein' a dork, as usual?"

It seemed that no matter how frustrated or anguished she was, Vidalia couldn't feel that way for long around Amethyst. That scrappy little gem just exuded energy and happiness in its most basic form. The blonde woman always managed a chuckle when Amethyst chased a laser pointer for a solid hour. 

"Sorry Amethyst, the landlady says I can't have animals in my apartment."

"I resent that statem-," she immediately burst into a hacking fit, and after 15 or so seconds, she spit up a hair ball. Vidalia gazed at her with that "I told you so" look on her face. 

Amethyst stared away blushing and rubbing her neck, suddenly bashful. 

"So can I come in?"

"Just get in here, ya dummy," Vidalia moved aside and closed the door behind Amethyst. She sat back down on the couch and let out a small sigh, being immediately pounced on by Amethyst from behind. 

"Jesus Christ, Amethyst. Just give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

"Oh, I can give you a lot more than that, babe."

A heavy blush crept onto Vidalia's cheeks, and while she was never one to be bashful, keeping their romantic involvement on the down-low was the best course of action, especially around her son. 

"You're lucky Sour Cream's asleep or you'd be gone after that."

Sighing heavily, Amethyst laced her fingers in the woman's hair. "You know you're going to have to tell him sometime."

"Maybe when he's a bit older, I just don't want the kids to pick on him for the fact his mom has a girlfriend."

They both stayed silent for a minute after that. 

Amethyst leapt off of her shoulders and plopped on the other side of the sofa, moving immediately to the taller woman's lap. They sat together for two hours, half-heartedly watching this bald yellow guy strangle his pointy-headed son, and when the commercials came around the gem glanced around the living room, eyes catching Vidalia's painting supplies. 

"What's all that stuff over there," the gem asked. 

It took a second to register the question but she soon answered. "That's all my...art supplies."

Amethyst let out a quick guffaw and walked over to the easel. "When did you start painting?"

"A while ago. I used to do it all the time...before Marty," she spit his name out like snake venom,"But I'm hoping I can sell a couple of paintings and make some decent profit."

Amethyst observed the litany of discarded canvases off to the side of the wall. Many pictures of random color splotches, half-finished landscapes, and less-than-accurate portraits of random Beach City residents. 

"Not a whole lotta masterpieces, huh?"

"No," Vidalia huffed out, walking over to the gem,"I can't find inspiration, which is why all of my art is so..."

"Shitty?"

"Very...accurate way of putting it."

Not even a minute later, a giant scorpion monster started terrorizing the boardwalk. They both looked out the window and saw Rose, Garnet, and Pearl trying their best to fight it off. 

That seemed to be Amethyst's cue to call it a night. 

"Well," the small gem sighed,"Duty calls." She jumped up and placed a kiss on Vidalia's lips.

"See ya tomorrow, babe," Amethyst said, leaping out the window and diving at the monster with her newly-formed whip. 

Watching that battle, Vidalia had a revelation. The ultimate muse had been in front of her this entire time and she was dumbfounded she never discovered it sooner. 

For nearly a half hour the battle raged on, and the blonde woman sat at her window with a sketch pad, scribbling down what inspired her rapidly. She hoped that she could capture the raw tenacity of Amethyst in battle; all of her movements, her attitude, and, most importantly, the subtle ways she would glance up at her and grin despite being almost crushed with a pincer claw the size of a Buick. When the sketch was completed she immediately translated it to the easel, rapidly stroking down hues of various colors, but most of them purple. After hours of frantic brushing, Vidalia stood back and smiled. 

She knew she had her masterpiece. 

When the auction came around, many of the bidders were actually impressed by the woman's piece. While it didn't exactly pull a Picasso's value, it certainly gave her what she wanted: validation...and a couple hundred bucks. Finally she could buy her boy that keyboard he's been lusting after since last summer. 

After that, painting Amethyst just became second nature to her; every piece she created thereafter with Amethyst in mind was just as great as the one before it. She would sometimes even stealth-paint Amethyst when she was passed out on her couch, simply entranced by how someone could be so unique and beautiful. 

Yes, Amethyst was far from perfect; she would raid the fridge far too many times, and what she did to Vidalia's car wasn't too pretty. But, to Vidalia it was the wild, uncontrolled, almost animalistic energy the gem possessed that hooked her. 

It soon got to the point where she stopped selling her paintings, because some masterpieces are best appreciated by the right person.


	19. Pear Loves Grape (Pearl/Lapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pear and Grape get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a cautionary tale about the influence that animated fictional romance has on a person. Enjoy!

"Come on, Pearl!"

"Absolutely not!"

Lapis huffed and folded her arms in frustration. "I need to catch the new episode! I swear to God if you make me miss it!"

There was not a chance in hell that Pearl was going to give up the remote so that they could watch...that show. 

"I am not, and I repeat NOT, going to allow you to make me watch a children's cartoon!"

The blue-haired woman just go more and more steamed. "'Crying Breakfast Friends' is not just for kids, Pearl," Lapis hissed through clenched teeth,"it is a very emotional and entertaining show that appeals to adults as much as, if not more than, kids."

She could tell by the look in Lapis' eyes that she was seriously going to be upset if she wasn't able to watch her cartoon. And, while she really didn't want to sit through it, she really wanted to be more open-minded to her girlfriend's really eccentric tastes in entertainment. As unconventional and juvenile as they may be. 

"Alright," Pearl sighed, handing her the remote. 

Suddenly, Lapis' face glowed as Pearl handed her the remote. She leaned over to peck a kiss on Pearl's cheek before she quickly changed to the channel. 

Pearl sat stone-faced through the really loud, but actually kind of catchy theme, but Lapis was snuggled up against her and positively shaking with excitement. 

"I've been waiting for this episode all week," the dark-skinned woman yelled excitedly,"This is the episode where Pear finally admits her feelings to Grape."

Pearl furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why are you this excited if you already know what's going to happen?"

"These blogs that I follow are really hyping this episode up. They've already drew fanart of Pear and Grape from the promos."

A heavy sound of confusion came from Pearl after hearing that. "This? These adults are obsessed with a show aimed towards children?"

"It's a very broad demographic, Pearl!"

After that they sat in silence; Lapis gasping at seemingly dramatic moments and Pearl actually appreciating the subtle nuances and allegories for real world problems that were actually relevant. She had a lot of questions and criticisms, but she actually kept them to herself. It was nice. 

Very odd, but nice. 

After it was over, Lapis sat in quiet shock after the big "Pear and Grape finally move in for the kiss, but get interrupted by Spoon" ending, only brought back after Pearl had nudged her some. 

"I take it you enjoyed the episode," Pearl said with a glimmer of a grin. 

"I'm not gonna lie, Pearl. This episode was just..."

Lapis was simply speechless. 

"Well, I can't really describe it now, but thanks for sitting through it, Pearl," Lapis said hugging her and nuzzling her head in Pearl's shoulder,"I know it's not your cup of tea."

"Oh, it's fine," Pearl giggled,"It was actually pretty entertaining. For a kid's cartoon, I mean."

"Would you watch it with me again," Lapis asked looking up at her girlfriend. 

Pearl pecked a kiss on her forehead and nodded. 

"I am really interested in how this plays out for Pear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 8k hits!


End file.
